legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Horizon
.png |name = |start = March 28, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = April 3, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Liquid Swords |followed by = Heroes Colosseo X }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start on March 28, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on April 3, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Lilito the Silent Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Tokiano the Living Flame Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Deathspire Copsia Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Adelia the Revolutionary Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card Story War cries and the sound of clashing swords echoed across the battlefield. Yvette and the Heroes breathed deeply to calm their nerves. "You gotta be crazy to think we could find ANYONE in this mess!" They were ordered to survey the chaos from the top of a massive fortification, identify the enemy commander, then lead an elite unit of warriors to eliminate her. Yvette was indignant at being stuck in such a desperate situation. Everything started when the Heroes spied the notice recruiting soldiers as they passed through the city. The proclamation read, in short: "Duskland forces are closing in fast. We need troops to mount a counter-offensive." Though the Heroes didn't want to become involved in a war, they felt the grim atmosphere of the city in its time of crisis. The party enlisted and went to the "Divider", a massive wall constructed to halt the Shadeland invasion of savages. However, the situation was already hopeless when they arrived. The Divider was unable to withstand the rush of Duskland soldiers for much longer. The Heroes and a handful of other powerful warriors were selected to launch a surprise attack on the enemy commander in hopes of turning the tide of battle. "They think everything'll be just peachy if we just take the commander out," Yvette grumbled. The Heroes secretly agreed that the outcome looked bleak. None had the confidence they would be able to fulfill their mission. The enemy army was not made up of inexperienced rookies, but battle-tested veterans. They had the morale advantage as well. If they breached the Divider, there would be nothing else stopping them from overrunning the kingdom. Any plan, no matter how seemingly impossible, was worth attempting. "You've really gotten us in trouble this time, you guys. You just HAD to force yourselves into all this." Ignoring the irritated fairy, the Heroes weaved their way through the soldiers and ran down the wall. Sparks flew as they parried blows strong enough to force them from their narrow perch, yet they had to continue onward. The elite warriors bringing up their rear had to make it through. Should they fall, all hope would be lost. "Man, we aren't even mercenaries..." The Heroes apologized to Yvette, for they had not imagined how dire the conditions would be when they agreed to lend their assistance. But Yvette's reply took them by surprise: "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this over with ASAP." Then she flew high into the sky and pointed at what appeared to be their target. The entire party understood. The faster they accomplished their goal, the greater their chances of victory and the lower the loss of life. They charged ahead, hoping to end the bitter bloodshed even a moment sooner. Epilogue ? Chapters/Quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-Time Rankings Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily Ranking Common repel rewards iOS Guild Rewards Final rankings Repel rewards Category:Events Category:Raid Events